The present invention relates to a cement float for wellbore operations.
In casing drilling the casing string is used both as the drill string and the borehole liner. When drilling is complete, a cement float must be run in through the casing string and is generally landed in a profile nipple, which is a sub in the original casing string that contains an annular groove called a profile. Sometimes however, the profile in the profile nipple is damaged so that it cannot accept a cement float. In such a case and in other instances when the use of a profile nipple is not desirable, a cement float is required that does not rely on the existence of a profile.